I've Always Been Pushed Out
by xXMistedEndsXx
Summary: Shade has always been pushed away by people, forced to live in isolation. So when monster attacks increase and Shades safe houses - His very few places to go- Are torn apart, Where will he go? And why do the Hunters hate him? Slight-Full OC's, Set After Giant war, Ages of characters may vary depending how i want them. First Story written on fanfiction! Rick Riordan Owns PJO!
1. Chapter 1: An Interesting Meeting

_**Chapter 1: An Interesting Meeting**_

**Hey guys!****_ xXMistedEndsXx_**** here! Just coming to tell you that this will be my first story so if you try to flame me for ****_OC's_**** or other useless stuff, I swear I will find you, and ruin your face. But still, constructive criticism if always appreciated. Thanks! Timeline: After ****_TLO, MoA,_**** and takes place after Giants war, apologies for ages, but it's my story so I decide what to do. Characters may be Slight ****_OC's_**** to full ****_OC's_****, I don't decide! I just write what my mind tells me to!**

* * *

Before Today, never in his entire life would Shades ever consider even going anywhere close to the demonic asylum they called,_ 'Camp Half-Blood'_

But suddenly being swarmed by monsters at every waking second of the day seems to have that type of effect on a person.

But as he ran, the only location that came to his mind was the blasted camp

Since everywhere else he tried, all his safe houses, already had his mist layers_ blown away_. Days of work just _gone_.

He was a boy, from his looks he could be 21 but was indeed 18. Dark brown hair was flying behind him as he ran, his feet at a constant rate of racing. His face was chiseled like a Greek stone sculpture. A purple shirt was pulled tight against his chest, obviously having muscles –but not too much- As a deep grey trench coat dawned upon his shoulders. He wore plain dark blue jeans and had black shoes on, standing at a height of 5'6. His feet moved fast, faster than the normal demigod at least.

Of course he wasn't very normal, even for demigod standards.

Loud growling came from behind him and he immediately knew his pursuers had caught up to him, but that never stopped him, he pushed himself harder, not waiting for the beast to rip him apart.

And there it was. The Tree that they had named 'Thalia's Pine' sitting right there on the hill, look just out of reach, but still so close. He started to push harder, running as fast as his body would allow him. His charm necklace bounced on his neck as the exhaustion started to kick in as he had been running for maybe a mile.

That stupid dog, the Hellhound, was actually catching up to him, as the tree was just coming closer, so close, that he could see the inhabitants of the camp running to the tree to see him, they're newest arrival.

He pushed just a little harder-to almost trip over- as the beast caught up to him and halted him in his path, and stopping him from moving farther, so he did the most natural thing.

Used its face as a spring board.

He put both feet on its disgusting face and pushed off, flying into the air, while a orb started to form in his hand, glowing faintly blue as he threw it at the following horde, resulting in an explosion, and him going flying into the ground, albeit much more quickly then he would have pleased. As he flew, he saw the small crowd he drew, but with that much of an explosion, no doubt there would be much more soon. His ears always cried when he used that ability. A boy and 4 girls had come to watch him fly.

He hit the very soft comforting grou-_ Who's he kidding?_ He landed on his back painfully and scrambled to get over the boarder of the campgrounds, as something, a unknown something, pinned him right in the back of the neck as he heard shouting. He could feel arms wrap around him, underneath in his armpits.

Someone was carrying him? The arms were slender. It must be a woman. They dragged him up the hill towards the camp, and he swore he saw a dragon. He heard yelling but it was becoming faint in his ears. Whatever had hit him has definitely knocked him onto his ass, as the world was starting to get blurry around him, he saw another person come and pick up his legs, while the woman carrying him picked him up and they carried him into the white building..? He couldn't tell anymore. And then

It was darkness.

* * *

If you weren't a demigod then your sleep was okay, no doubt.

But demigod dreams _always_ suck. So, as Shade opened his eyes, metaphorically so to say, he just saw darkness, and heard a voice.

_"Shade. You must have already noticed the increased amount of monsters chancing you no doubt, and probably have figured out that your dreaming, but don't worry. The people at the God's camp will protect you while you are inside of their boarders, but don't worry about them. If the gods summon you then I will appear alongside you to defend your person. I won't let them kill you; I swear it on the Styx."_

Shades chest clenched at the sign of actual concern for him. The being never really did this for him, but to actually hear it and have it told to him. He nodded to the being.

_"The girl is going to wake you up soon, so I gift you the ability to further your powers while at the camp. A safe place is probably the best area to test these powers out, so I'll take a bit of the leash off of the restriction. Just remember that your mother loves you. She wasn't able to come, as she's dealing with troubles in her domain, but rest assured. She left a gift for you."_

Shades eyebrows rose._ A gift?_ He had never really gotten a gift from his mother.

_"I see you are curious. Just check your charm necklace when you awake. Now goodbye Shade. Be Safe."_

And that was all he heard, before the dreams ground cracked underneath him as he fell into oblivion.

* * *

Shade bolted up In the bed, Sweating as a girl sat next to him_ eep'ed!_ And ran off, out of the building, to which he saw was a white canopy shaped building, with beds side to side on both sides of the building, from door, to farthest wall. His hand flew to his neck, checking to see if the necklace was there. As he felt the cold stones on it he breathed in a sigh of relief. He noticed that his jacket was taken off and that it was draped over the side of the chair on the opposite end of the bed. He quickly through the baby blue sheets off of him and grabbed it, slipping it on. He also found that his shoes were removed. He quickly grabbed them- he found them underneath the jacket- and tied them on.

He turned to see the girl has been feeding him Ambrosia, the food of the gods. He scoffed at that, that food wouldn't help him. He had tried. As he was enthralled in his personal muses, some kid walked in with the girl behind him. The boy was probably 18, a childlike face, and black raven hair, most likely uncontrollable from the look of it. He was wearing cargo shorts and a orange t-shirt that said _'Camp Half-Blood'_ In big black letters, with the picture of a Pegasus underneath it also embroiled in black. His Sea-Green eyes swirled with interest, probably deciding if he was trustworthy or not. Another thing about Shade. His eyes were a mix of Gold, Purple, Silver, Black, And Red, mixing in a spinning pool of colors and his deep brown hair was windblown to one side, as his hair slightly covered his right eye.

The boy walked over to him, and stood right in front of him while Shade met his gaze. They stared at each other for a moment more before he stuck his hand out to him.

"Hey, I'm Percy Jackson, Welcome to camp!"

* * *

**Well I Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of my first story, like it, Hate it, decide! Also if anyone would like to me to make a Pairings in this story, just tell me, or you can tell me what you want to see in my stories. Peace! _xXMistedEndsXx_**_**  
**_


	2. Chapter 2: Being Introduced

**_Chapter 2: Being Introduced_**

**Helllooo Fanfiction! It's _xXMistedEndsXx_**** here! Posting Chapter 2 of ****_I've Always Been Pushed Out! _****I hope that you enjoy it, since again; this is my first Fanfiction, Well... the first you're going to know. *Wink Wink* I made chapter 1 and hopefully chapter 2 in one day so yay! Again, I don't want any stupid flames, I've posted warnings and copy writes. Don't judge me bro.**

* * *

Shade Stared at the hand in front of him, presented by a boy, who he assumed, was the appointed camp leader. He stared for a second more before raising his hand and shaking the boys hand.

"I'm Shade." He replied while shaking hands. Percy looked him over again before smiling kindly while pulling his hand back and turning around.

"Let me show you around camp" He said. Already walking out, without waiting for Shades opinion in the matter. Shade quickly caught up with Percy as they walked, side by side, out of the building, as the suns bright light shinned in Shades face. He raised his hand to block it and allow his eyes to adjust to his surroundings.

His Trained eyes quickly adjusted and combed the valley in front of him. There were kids running around the place, kids meaning anywhere from age 6 to 21. He saw a basketball court, with teens playing on it, and near it was an arena, with sounds of swords clashing coming from it. Next to that was an archery station where more teens were practising, and by that was a large beachside. Near the end of the beachside was a huge forest, which if he was right, had loud snarls and growls coming from it. Near that forest were cabins in a large Greek Ω (Omega) shape to it, with cabins all varying in colors and styles. Farther back on the other side of those cabins was a very large strawberry field with –Satyrs? - Playing their pan flutes, obviously trying to make the strawberries grow faster then normal. And he already knew of the extremely large house behind him to his left, while the infirmary was on the right. Percy pointed out a large white city built between the beach and the forest, and explained that was where the roman demigods lived, as after the second war, the giant war, that they fought in together, both the gods and demigods agreed that they could live in harmony. Sure there was still the occasional fight, but they sorted through that quickly.

A Centaur from the archery area came trotting over to them, and stopped in front of the duo while Percy had just finished explaining the area (Not going to go into detail with the cabins, if you're reading my story you obviously know what they look like already.)

"Hello Percy. Who's this you have with you?"

Percy gave the Centaur a warm smile._ He seemed to give those a lot_. "This is Shade. I'm not sure who his parent is though."

The Centaur gave him a one over, and nodded to Percy, Who nodded back while Shade felt a little left out on the conversation. "So what's next Perseus?" He asked the teen.

Percy turned and gave him a sour look. "Dude. Just call me Percy."

He raised his hands in the motion of surrender. "Sorry…"

Percy looked a little deflated for a moment._ Good_. Then he perked up again.

"Come Shade, To the Arena!" He half shouted-yelled and sauntered off to the place called the arena. The Centaur gave an amused chuckle and looked back to Shade.

"Hello Shade, I am Chiron, Activities director at Camp Half-Blood. Now did Percy give you the introduction to what we are?"

Shade frowned._ Did a lot of people not know that Greek gods exist?_ "No he didn't, but I don't need it. I already know that I'm the child of a god and mortal."

Chiron looked surprised_. Must not be normal to already know.._" Do you know who your parent is?" He asked with curiosity obvious in his eyes.

"Yes I do, but I've been instructed not to reveal myself until I am claimed." Chiron looked a little sad, but nodded regardless.

"You better get to the arena before Percy drags you there." He said as he smiled to him, and trotted back off to the archery area. Shade quickly made his way to the arena to find the sounds of clashing weapons had gotten louder and clearer. He walked in and sat on the bleachers with the other demigods, watching the battle going on.

* * *

Percy was fighting with a sword, a Bronze three foot sword that he seemed obviously comfortable with, and was battling with a skill that surprised Shade. It was obvious that Percy had hidden talents not seen by the naked eye. He was fighting against a girl with chocolate brown hair, tied in a ponytail, and had a stocky build, made for muscles. She seemed arrogant, from her stance, as it looked like she had this in the bag when clearly, she didn't. They were both wearing boiled leather chest plates for protection. Their swords met once again, clashing, as the girl's sword went flying and landed right next to him, halfway through the bleachers. He sat with a calm expression, staring blankly at Percy who looked sheepish and yelled and apology to him.

He grabbed the sword and walked to the floor, and handed it to the girl, who swiped it from his hand, glaring at him at the same time.

"Who do you think you are?" she asked him, with a sneer.

"I'm Shade." He replied calmly back, ruining her plane of trying to get a rise out of him. She glared harder at him and held her sword tighter in her grip.

"Clarisse relax. He's new here, just showed up actually." Percy tried to intervene but the girl known as Clarisse had none of that.

She looked at him arrogantly again and then backed up 6 feet, swung around, and pointed her sword at his chest. "I Challenge you to a fight."

"Clarisse." Percy tried to warn her, but Shade held his hand up to Percy, effectively silencing him.

"Alright, I accept your challenge. Let us fight." Shade said as he walked to the other side of the arena, while Percy followed him.

"So you're going to fight with no armor, and no weapon? Wow, I'm going to wipe the floor with you." She yelled from her side of the arena while Percy looked at him for an explanation. He just Shooed Percy to the stands and buttoned up his trench coat, while it looked like he was floating. He flipped the hood up, obscuring all eyes from his head, masked in shadows, making him look like a Devil. He held out his hand, straight towards Clarisse and flicked his 2 fingers towards himself. She glared murderously at him with her very pissed red eyes. She started running at him, and when in distance, slashed diagonally downwards at him, just to hear the clashing of metal. She stared in obvious surprise at him having a weapon, then her eyes widened widely when she saw what it was.

A gleaming long black handle connected to a blade at the top that curved downwards in a sickle-like-fashion, Then came back up in a larger birth, becoming a claw like blade, completely pitch black in color, but having the very bottom of it, being caked in a thin gold color. The gleaming Scythe was raised, blocking her blade, and freezing her in her tracks. He shoved the blade backwards as she stumbled back, falling on her butt and dropping her sword a foot away from her side. Altogether, he looked like Thanatos had come to claim her soul.

The crowd in the stands were frozen with fear. Shade lowered the scythe to his side and waited for something.

Clarisse quickly recovered and grabbed her sword, swinging it to his right, only to have it shoved aside by the scythe again.

Again and again she swung the sword, but every time it just connected with the scythes shinning metal. She started to get angry, growling at him from under her breathe.

Shade to was getting tired of the mindless swinging his opponent was showing and decided to end it, so as she swung the sword downwards, he moved to the side, fluidly and silently, and circled her, putting his scythe to the back of her throat.

She froze when she felt the cold metal against the back of her throat. Everybody was silent, as he announced;

"I believe I have won, Daughter of Ares."

The entire crown of the arena was silent as they stared at him. He removed the scythe from her throat, and it silently disappeared. He pulled off the hood and undid the jacket, letting it fall open on his shoulders. He silently left the arena, walking to Gods know where.

It was silent for another minute before there were cries of outrage, which turned to full blown yelling, mostly at Shades retreating form. Clarisse silently walked over and plopped down on the bench, still silent since her defeat. She wondered though, how he knew who her parent was.

Percy quickly slipped out of the angry crowd and followed the Boy to the beach, where he suddenly disappeared; Percy looked around just to hear someone right behind him.

"Is there something you need Percy?" Shade emotionlessly asked him.

Percy turned around to see Shade sitting in the sand in a cross-legged position, gazing out to the sea. He sat next to him and just gazed with him.

"Yes… How did you do that? For one, I've never seen anyone but I beat Clarisse, but you did it with ease in less than 10 minutes. It's unreal. And where did that scythe come from?"

Shade sighed. He knew Percy would ask exactly those questions. He looked to the boy next to him, who met his stare.

"I've been training my entire life. I already knew what I was long before I came to camp. And as for where the scythe came from, well that's for me to know and you to find out."

Percy stared at him, Just as a conch horn went off, and he spun his head to Half-Blood Hill. He quickly got up and brushed himself off; looking towards his watch saying it was about mid-day. He looked back up to Half-Blood Hill and sighed.

"I'm not done asking, but come on." He said to the now standing Shade.

"Where are we going?" Shade asked, actually curious as to what that conch horn meant.

"We're going to meet the Hunters." Percy said and felt something, as he turned to look at Shade who was a frozen as a statue.

And just like that, an arrow appeared at Shades feet, implanted half the shaft deep.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 2 done in the first day as well! I will try to update regularly, but I can't promise anything to you. So, Like it, Hate it, Review! Sorry if Shade seemed a little OP but I swear i'll more humanize him in the next chapter. Also, From now on i'll write back to you people who review, at the end of the story! So the only review i shall now read.**

**ACOOLGUY: Sorry dude, i hadn't read your review until i posted the second chapter, and i promise, that i will make Shade more human soon. Also if you want to know his mother, you're just gonna have to keep reading!**

** Talk to you later! Peace! _xXMistedEndsXx_****_  
_**


	3. Chapter 3: Hunters Arrive!

**_Chapter 3: Hunters Arrive! _**

**Welcome. I've been expecting you. Insert cheesy line here. Yay! I'm back with another chapter for ****_I've Always Been Pushed Out_**** and I do hope you enjoy it. To fans who want a Pertemis, I don't know if I'll actually do any pairings seeing as this is my first Fanfiction, but I will probably do a second story, that is all bout dem pertemis'in stuff. So enjoy!**

* * *

Shade Panicked. It was a natural instinct when the prey comes across the predator-in his case, predators.- To get the hell out of there, but he was frozen to his spot.

Percy and Shade stared down at the arrow for seconds, until Shades head flew upwards, looking for the person who shot that arrow. His gaze rested upon a girl, in silver hunting garb, with a bow pointed towards him, her electric blue eyes staring at him with hatred unfathomed by anyone else. He slowly backed up, a step at a time, until she shot at him again, turning his slow backing up into a full on sprint towards the forest.

Percy looked towards the girl in a exclaimed confusion, and watched as she ran to his spot, glaring at where Shade use to stand.

"Thalia! What the hell was that?!" Percy yelled to her, not caring about the volume of his voice.

She turned her gaze to him, and Percy could feel the fury hidden in the light blue pools.

"That _Thing _is an abomination, a disgrace towards our mistress, Artemis. We have been hunting him down for quite some time, but he disappeared. Finally we found him again, and this time he won't escape." Percy tried to grab her shoulder to stop her from leaving, but she shrugged it off and walked with the rest of the hunters towards cabin #8.

Percy sighed. "Shade what did you do..?" He silently asked himself before walking to the dining pavilion.

* * *

Shade ran. Faster than he thought he could, even faster when he was trying to get into the camp. The Hunters had an undying hate towards him, and he could somewhat understand it, as did agree with one point, but not the entire point.

He wasn't exactly _born _so to say. More like he was created when two entities, combined they're essence, to make him. So he wasn't born, it pissed the Goddess of Childbirth to no end, thus making her Hunters loathe me.

Well… They loathe all boys, but he was special.

Shade finally slowed down in a clearing, dropping to his knees from exhaustion. When did he start to get tired? He couldn't even remember y now, everything wasn't exactly in order.

He collapsed upon himself against his will, and the world went dark.

* * *

Again, he opened his eyes to the dream scape of the being.

"_Shade. It is nice to see you in one piece; I was concerned that those Accursed Hunters might get you. But I must ask why you run?"_

Shade was at least put at ease, knowing that this being was at least watching over him.

"I don't hurt them because it would guarantee The Goddess' undying and complete fury to descend upon me, and I honestly don't want to be a jackalope." Shade answered back to the being.

_"Indeed she would. But you know that your mother and I would protect you? We honestly would." _Shade sighed again. He knew this was coming.

"I know you would, but I want to learn to stand on my own two feet, not depending on others."

_"Depending upon others, and standing on your own two feet are two very different things. One is you can depend upon a friend to cover your back while standing on your own two feet, and then you can also stand on your own two feet with others beside you. Should you need to talk to me anymore, just call alright?" _Shade gazed into the darkness.

"Alright, Goodbye."

_"Goodbye my Son."_

And oblivion came once more.

* * *

Shade woke up to a stinging sensation in his hip and on his left cheek. A rough material moved against his waist and wrist. With a start, he jerked his head up only to be met with the angry face of the Lieutenant of the Hunters glaring right at him. Right in front of his face.

"Where am I...?" Shade asked distractedly.

"Oh, you're in the middle of the woods, surrounded by Hunters who you still haven't lost."

Thanks for the sarcasm Thalia.

"Thalia… why don't you guys just leave me alone?" Shade asked quietly, as his throat was strangely raw.

His answer was a _really_ hard backhand.

"Shut up _Boy_! You will not talk, look, or think of any of us!"

There's the pleasant attitude of Phoebe.

He slowly spit out some blood, and turned his head to the front, staring her defiantly in the eyes, as he slowly moved his wrist, the ropes already wearing away at the administrations from his pocket knife.

Again, a _hard _fist smashed into his stomach, with the speed and force of a freight train.

And yet again more blood dripped out his mouth.

The ropes were almost cut through, just a little longer..

As he thought, the rope went dead, as it split and silently fell to the ground. Phoebe was getting ready to hit him again, so he started sawing away at the rope around his waist, hoping to any deity listening, that he could get out of this, not physically scared.

And just like that, the rope split, and he fell to the ground, taking off in a run, ignoring the surprised yelps of Hunters, as he forced his body to get back to the campgrounds as quickly as possible.

By now it was just turning to night, meaning soon the hunters would be able to get him easily.

But he was better in the night to.

An arrow flew by his head at breakneck speed and implanted inches away from where his head could have been. Again and again, arrows flew by and implanted in bushes, the ground and trees, to which nymphs would jump out a yell a string of profanities.

Soon enough the camp was just in view as he pushed to the maximum, Apollo finally finishing his duties, as he crossed the border, and Artemis drove the moon. He and the hunters were in his element now. No matter if they got strength, he was superior in the night. It was his playing field now.

The Hunters came running by, and stopped as they saw him standing in the large clearing, in the middle of camp. Campers had come by to watch, as the moon was rising.

"Please _boy,_ you thought you could escape the Hunters? The Hunters?!" Phoebe screamed at him.

A laugh rung through the grounds, cold and emotionless, chilling the hearts of the bystanders. Shade looked up with a crazy grin on his face, still laughing, the sound creeping everybody out of their skin.

"Hunter, you must be mistaken." He said while still chuckling. The hunters all shifted in their spots. He stared them down and they could see the darkness in his eyes drawing them in, and entrapping them in a swirling pool of poison. Shadows started to move, as people looked around for the favored son of Hades, but instead saw that they drew towards Shade. He stared the Hunters down now, pure hatred dawning upon his face.

"The night is my domain, nobody rules me while there is night!" He yelled back to them, as black appendages sprung from his back, stretching outwards to make a pretty terrifying picture. Black wings came from his back only darkening the area around him more as the shadows seemed to cling to him.

The Hunters looked nervous. This was something they never saw in the boy. He always looked so timid and innocent, but they had to honestly say this was an entirely different side to the boy that they always hunted. Of course they had never crossed him at night, nor did they push him to his breaking point. This was the point where he threw sanity out the window.

He glared at them, while he heard something being called out to him.

"Shade!" A feminine voice called out to him, he turned and saw a 13 year old girl with auburn hair silver eyes, glaring right at him, with a slightly scared Percy right near her. He gazed back down to her and smirked.

"Finally come to do what your hunters couldn't? Destroy the abomination? Just because I was born the way I was, means I was a disgrace to your character and that I had to die?!" He yelled towards her a took great pleasure when it seemed that she had flinched, but returned to her steely glare.

"If you do not stop then yes, I shall end your life."

He glared down at her, not backing down as he decided that maybe it was time for a history lesson.

"Do you know who my father is, Goddess?" She just glared upwards directly at him.

"I'll take that as a no. Well here's a history lesson, When Chaos created the primordials, there was one that he didn't include in history, and this primordial was ridiculed by the others except for just one, my mother. She always took care of him, always giving him more attention than any of her siblings who always told her she should just let him die. Seems to run in the family, getting ridiculed. Back to the story. As she took care of him, and him of her, they fell in love, but her consort wasn't very happy with that, so he decided that he would destroy the other man's physical aspect. And destroy it he did."

Shade took a breath, and continued, noticing that everybody was silent and watching him.

"With his physical aspect, otherwise known as his body, was destroyed, my mother wept. She wept for a long time, denying her consort, any type of contact, physical or mental. Until my father came to her in a dream, and told her that he would always be around, to always watch over her like she had done for him. She was so happy, that she cried more, just in joy, in knowing he was still around, as it was she who proposed the idea of making me by combining their essences. You know what my father's name is? One of the reasons he was ridiculed was because he shared domains with other primordials. His name was Alastor!" Shade screamed out his father's name to the Goddess of the Moon.

"Alastor, Primordial of Time, Hunting, Elements, Destiny, and Magic!" There were a lot of gasps when he said that. Apparently people were surprised, and to be honest a bit scared. He had a lot of extremely powerful domains to draw from.

"And that doesn't even include my mother. I won't tell you about her, I'll let you figure it out, but if you ask me and get it right I'll answer truthfully." The Athenian kids were having a field day with this, lost information was like a lifetime in Olympus to them, and they would trade it without a bat of theyre eyes. They doubted that they're mother even knew of this.

Artemis still glared up at him, but could no longer find any real determination towards hating him anymore. Another male practically ruined his father's life and any chance to have a family, and all in all it was actually very heart breaking, even for the Goddess that had no connections to love, that was to harsh to care about, even for her.

Thunder rolled across the sky as Zeus overheard what had occurred at the camp. And quick as fast as lightning (Pun!), Actual lightning streaked down and almost hit Shade, had it not been the barrier over top of him, stopping it from actually hitting him, but the reaction was indeed very spectacular. The light show went off and when it died down, Shade stood on the ground, smiling, at the Woman standing next to him.

Her skin was a pale milky white, flawless, as the deepest black hair flowed around her, going past shoulder height. A black silky dress was draped all around her body, swirling from her feet to her shoulders, like an old fashioned Greek Chitin.

Most of the men took a deep breath at seeing the gorgeous woman while the Hunters glared at the boys around the area, and the women around the area glared at the pale lady, for her drop dead looks, and being jealous of her to no end.

"Shade, are you okay?" Her voice sounded like silk, flowing and calming.

"Of course Mother, I have missed you." He replied to the Pale Lady. She smiled back to him and hugged him, while he returned the hug. Another sound of very loud thunder rushed throughout the sky and shook most of the half-bloods to the core.

"Lord Zeus Demands that you come to Olympus immediately." Artemis stated in a monotone, slightly afraid of this woman. She nodded back and teleported herself and her son to Olympus, Artemis doing the same thing.

The campers and Hunters stood there, dumbfounded and frozen, as the sound of clopping infiltrated the air.

"What just went on here?" Asked a sleepy Chiron, which in return he got looks of disbelief from every person there.

* * *

**Chapter 3 Dooonnneee! My fingers hurt. I hope you enjoyed my introduction of Shades mom and dad, I thought that I should get original with it. I also showed that Shade can actually get hurt! Yay mortality! PS: I listen to Panic! At the Disco-Vices & Virtues while I type these. Like it, Hate it, Review! Now for review, review time!**

**PertemisForever83: I might add some curious innocent Pertemis, but Shade is still the main character. Do not forget that, or I will explode Pertemis everywhere. And your face. That explodes to.**

**ACOOLGUY: Was that not, not OP enough for you? I just want to try and get this story into the best possible condition. I want to start off good and just go from there. Dunno, Tell me how I'm doing**

**Alright guys! Review please and tell me what you want! Peace! _xXMistedEndsXx_****_  
_**

**_Also, tell me how you find my story please? i would love to know!_**


	4. Chapter 4: Authors note Sorry!

**Hello fanfiction! Unfortunately this is just an authors note, even though i absolutely hate doing these things, i needed to do this one. Im going to update this story still, but im also going to move onto other story ideas, like the one i have for a series, called _Should Have Killed You _and _Damaged Designs_****_._**** I will still work on updates but just expect less updates in a short period of time. also! Changed my pen name from HarmonysGirl93 to xXMistedEndsXx so please, don't be mad, plus i reviewed your reviews and i got to say thanks guys, reviews is what keeps me going!**

**peace! ****_xXMistedEndsXx_**


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting the Olympians

**Chapter 4: Meeting the Olympians**

* * *

**I Have Returned! To present to you the latest chapter of _I've Always Been Pushed Out _for your reading pleasure! PS. I will be uploading *maybe* A chapter of a brand new story I will be working on soon, and sorry if I haven't updated enough, it's just that I had this creative flare and acted upon it will not thinking about what would happen when that flare died down and I was just at a loss of where the plot should go from there. I will either upload the first chapter of _Should of Killed You _Or _Never Knew About You _Tonight/tomorrow. And without further waiting I present chapter 4! I will add the authors note about chapter 4 at the end so the chapter numbers match up with the Fanfiction chapter numbers. :D**

* * *

There was a bright light, blindingly bright and Shade found himself standing next to the woman in a white cathedral like building. It shinned and glistened like it was freshly waxed, and inside the dome, were 12 large chairs, obviously for the deities sitting on them, twelve feet tall and glaring right down at him.

Most of the Olympians were glaring down at him with a look of utter loathing, namely a Goddess of the Hunt. Maybe about a third of the crowd weren't trying to light him on fire (metaphorically) with their eyes.

And right at the middle, where a king should sit, he did indeed sit there. The god of Thunder and Lightning glared down at him with a unhidden hatred burning in his eyes. OF course this did nothing to shade but amuse him, since the other celestial beings he had met could send much more powerful glares that would make you want to just curl up in a ball and die.

"You shall answer any question we ask, without hesitation or lying." Boomed the king of Olympus, while his wife tried to burn holes through Shades skull.

"And if he doesn't?" The woman next to him asked. She of course would stick out for him, just like a good mother would, meaning, not like an Olympian.

The Goddess of Wisdom snorted in her seat next to her father. "Then we will send you to the depths of Tartarus. You cannot hurt us mortal." She answered smugly from her seat, thinking she had the upper hand. Shade on the other hand was fighting the urge to do- something – but he lost control.

Uncontrollable laughter rang through the halls of Olympus; while the God's attention was drawn back to the boy they demanded answers from.

"Her? A mortal?" He said in between gasp of air, the laughs draining him of the much needed oxygen required to keep him alive. Well... Required as far as he knew.

"Of course she is a mortal, you would not be a Half-Blood if she were not, since obviously everybody heard you yell about your father." Athena said in return, trying again to look like she had beaten him, but her look quickly dropped when he replied

"What makes you think that I'm a Half-Blood?" He questioned her, his humor long gone, and fixing the Goddess with a glare that would make plants wither. (Sorry Demeter!)

She froze. Nothing had actually told her he was indeed a Half-Blood. He had not said anything entitling to the fact he was, nor did he give any hints as to what he actually was. As she was frozen, another voice piped up from across the room, quite yet powerful at the same time.

"Then if I may ask, could you please tell me what you are?" A shy voice asked from her spot around the blazing fire, stroking it with a poker made from celestial bronze.

"Lady Hestia, it is nice to meet you. I hear your one of the few Goddesses' that people can actually get along with." He stated, throwing a glance back at the Wisdom Goddess's seat.

"It is nice to meet you to Shade. Now may I please know?" She asked kindly, warmth and trust spreading into her words, at such her domain.

"Well, I am Shade, as you know already, and I was born to the Primordials, Alastor, and my mother here." He said moving his hand in a gesture to show his mother, who gave a small wave to Hestia, who returned it.

"And what of your status?" She asked Shade with a curious expression, dawning her features.

"That's the most confusing part, My Lady. I am neither Half-Blood nor God, as I bleed mortal blood, as Artemis" He sent a glare her way " Was kindly enough to show me every time we crossed paths."

The mother of Shade and Hestia sent a glare at Artemis who recoiled in her thrown, to which Shade just noticed, at the bottom sat a confused Perseus Jackson. He sent a glare at Percy before turning back to the Goddess of the Hearth.

"My mother and father aren't exactly sure what kind of immortality I actually have, they have found that by my eighteen birthday, that I will stop aging yet, I will still be able to die from natural causes, not unlike the Hunters immortality." He waited for a response from the Moon Goddess but surprisingly got none.

"I see. Thank you for answering Shade, I appreciate it." Hestia said to him

"It's not a problem Milady as I find you quite easy to get along with, an enjoyable person to be precise." He said smiling before bowing.

"If I may be so bold as to turn your attention back to us, _boy?_" A shrilling voice asked, sounding like 3 inch long finger nails on chalk board.

So of course it was Queen Hera.

"Yes, Your Ladyship?" He asked, his words dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't be snarky with me Child. You have no idea the things I could do to you." She snarled back to him, making a few Gods recoil in their thrones, obviously knowing what _Exactly _Hera could do.

"Oh please, I would absolutely be thrilled to know, but just so you understand, would it really be that smart to make an enemy out of me, I thought the being-a-total-idiot domain belonged to mystical beauty over there." He jabbed a thumb over his head, pointing directly at a dressed in pink Goddess who gave a shrill _Hey!_ At him.

"All we want to know," Poseidon cut in before in turned into a battle royal "Is who is your mother, child?" Normally, when a teen is called child it's in a condescending way, but Poseidon's tone indicated no insult directed towards him.

Shade turned towards him, a small smirk on his face as he looked at the Sea God. "I'm sorry to disappoint you Poseidon, but I cannot say, as I am forbidden to tell anyone until she deems it worthy.

Zeus suddenly gave a cry of outrage as he gave into anger and threw his master bolt at his mother, a cry coming from Shade

"Mom!" He yelled as the area was bathed in a bright white light.

* * *

**Sorry bout the shortness of this chapter, I just wasn't really feeling the inspiration inside me today. I promise I'll get back on track about this story soon enough and that I will probably be posting my first chapter of _Never Knew About You_ Today/tomorrow. And how about this? If I can get 10 reviews for this chapter, I'll start working on the next chapter immediately, if I get 5 I will start working on it tomorrow and if I get under 5, I work on the next chapter on this upcoming Saturday? I will only ask this once. Like the chapter? Hate it? Review! Peace! _xXMistedEndsXx_ PS. This is authors note following, and Pertemis will ensue next chapter!**

* * *

**Hello fanfiction! Unfortunately this is just an authors note, even though i absolutely hate doing these things, i needed to do this one. Im going to update this story still, but im also going to move onto other story ideas, like the one i have for a series, called _Should Have Killed You _and _Damaged Designs_****_._**** I will still work on updates but just expect less updates in a short period of time. also! Changed my pen name from HarmonysGirl93 to xXMistedEndsXx so please, don't be mad, plus i reviewed your reviews and i got to say thanks guys, reviews is what keeps me going!**

**peace! ****_xXMistedEndsXx_**


	6. Chapter 6: Another note, Help me!

**I am so sorry! This is an authors note saying that i apologize for not updating, but right now i am going through some tough times, and writing the stories is in the back of my mind, not in the front where it should be.**

**As an apology towards you dedicated viewers, the next chapter i write will hit the 6,000 word level, and i hope this will suffice your ravenous need to consume my time with making you chapters.**

**I will probably focus just a little bit more on my other stories then this one because i am honestly at a loss of what to write for this one. The plot has been lost to me, and i need your help!**

**What do i do?! What should the plot lead to, besides his mothers identity, so please just do me a favor and tell me what should i do!? **

**PS. The story ****_Never Knew About You _****Is going to be written with no talking, only me telling the story is a third person view, because having people talk just adds to the lethal amount of work i need to do to write a chapter.**

**Help me? Peace, ****_xXMistedEndsXx_**


End file.
